Problems
by DaOneAndOnlySeanzo
Summary: Nico and Rayna finally appreciate each other. But when 3 girls get in the way, can Nico get out? Or will he plummet to a downhill spiral in his life? Find out in my book:Problems


**Problems**

Nice woke up feeling quite good. He had a good dream last night. He smiled. He knew a good day was coming. He dragged himself out of bed. Geez, would it kill someone to at least put a cushion on his bed? The other kids had pretty good beds. He just knew their beds had to be better. He opened the door letting the sunlight in. He squinted. "Ow…" The sun blinded his eyes. This was not proving his theory of his good day. He walked out of his cabin, going to the breakfast hall.

Rayna woke up feeling tired. 'Geez, what else was new?' she thought. She saw Nico in her dream. She smiled. She started to daydream about Nico. She wondered when the next time she was going to see him. Now that she got moved to the Camp Half-Blood, she started to see Nico everyday. Just then, she saw Nico walk right past her cabin. She waved at him, and he waved back to her smiling. She smiled back. Just then, she saw a demi-god shove Nico. Then, 3 more kids joined in and shoved him around. She started to grit her teeth. She hated Clarisse and most of the Ares kids. They thought they owned the camp.

Clarisse pushed Nico around and then laughed in his face. Nico saw Rayna's face and signaled her to keep it cool. She nodded. Nico sort of liked it when she was mad. She looked so cute. He started daydreaming. He wondered what she looked like when she was really mad. He probably didn't want to know. He got so into his daydreaming that Clarisse pushed him so hard that he landed face-first into the nearest cabin. Clarisse laughed and walked away. Percy ran up to Nico and asked, "Are you okay Nico?" Nico responded, "Yeah, I'm okay." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" Ichor, **(the blood of the gods)** was dripping down his nose. He coughed. "Dude, you're face, its bleeding!" Nico wiped his nose. He looked at his hand and said, "So what?" Rayna had seen enough. She ran out of her cabin and at Nico. "Nico, are you sure you're ok?" "Yes! I'm fine! Now go away!" He ran off. "Geez, you would've thought he could've at least said thanks for worrying about him." "Rayna, you have to give him space, if he doesn't want being babied, then don't do it." "That's what you have to do for him to like you." "W-what?" Rayna started to worry. Did Percy know that she had a soft spot for Nico? "Oh, c'mon, everyone knows you like him. Except maybe him." She sighed. Ever since he saved her from that ridiculous kid Bryce, she had sorta liked him.

Rayna coughed. "Oh, too close?" Percy asked. She nodded. She hated when Percy go too close. She wondered where Nico was. She gazed into the clouds. She could almost see her mother saying, "Be brave Rayna, be brave…." Rayna had feelings for Nico, if only he could see that.

Nico ran far, far away. He closed his eyes and ran straight into Gleeson Hedge, a.k.a. Coach Hedge. Coach was sleeping and then he jumped to his feet swinging his bat saying, "DIE!" The wacking Nico right in the head. "Woah, Coach. Seriously? Who carries a baseball bat when they're sleeping?" "Oh, sorry cupcake." Nico help back from taking out his Stygian Sword and slicing the coach to bits. He hated it when the coach called him that. He ran straight past the coach and into a fountain. "Oh well, might as well use it." He flipped a drachma into the fountain. Isis appeared and said, "Who are you calling this time?" "Ra-" "Let me guess, Rayna?" He nodded. "Ok, I'll put you on the line." A rainbow appeared and Rayna appeared with it. "Hey Rayna!" "Hey Nico." "Are you still piss- I mean, mad at me?" "No, I'm not angry, I never was." Nico said. Rayna sighed in relief. Nico laughed. "So…you coming back to camp?" "Sure, I'll be a sec." He shadow traveled straight to camp. Rayna looked around. She didn't see Nico. "Boo!" Nico jumped onto Rayna's back. She laughed. Typical Nico. He kissed her on the cheek and Rayna felt like she entered a rainbow dimension. So wonderful, nice, she didn't want it to end. Just then, Nico stopped and mentally slapped himself. Why did he do that? Rayna almost whimpered when he stopped kissing her. He started to turn but then he saw Percy giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Nico turned around and before he could say anything, Rayna kissed him fully on the lips. He started to argue, but then realized his body and mind had shut down. He was actually enjoying the kiss. He started to moan. Rayna smiled. She had complete control over him. She deepened the kiss and Nico's tongue wrestled violently with Rayna's. Suddenly he heard an arrow thwing by, and he broke the kiss to look where the arrow had landed. He looked around to see nothing. He then looked down to see blood dripping down from his stomach **(wow, Nico really got hurt in this story)** His legs suddenly gave away and the last thing he heard before blacking out was, "Nico!"

He awoke to the sound of dripping water. "R-R-Rayna?" He groaned. He looked up to see himself covered with grass and mud. "Not again….." The last time this happened to him was when Coach Hedge tried to heal him. "Let me guess, Coach?" Rayna nodded. He groaned again. His eyes closed. "Nico? Nico! Don't die!" "I'm not dead, I'm tired." "Oh." He smiled. He suddenly felt a pain going down his stomach. "What'd Coach do to my stomach?" Rayna smiled. "Why are you smiling at me?" "Oh, I was smiling?" He nodded. "I'm going to get you some ambrosia, I'll be back" "Ok, hurry back." She smiled as she closed the door. He was so cute. She walked to Chiron and asked him if she could get some ambrosia for Nico. Of course, Chiron said yes, and Rayna was soon on her way. She walked in to the place Nico was and saw empty beds. "Nico?" **(flashback) **Rayna had just left when he heard a cracking sound. "Hello? Who's there?" Absolute silence. He closed his eyes and tried to sense anything and when he opened his eyes, he was in a sack. 'Great, epic job, Nico,' he thought. A familiar voice said, "Great, we got the kid. Let's get back to HQ." He thought, "Oh great, did I just get captured by a hunter?" He said, "Hey! Let me out of here!" **(end flashback)**The bag opened and the open bag revealed three people. "Hey I'm Amanda." said a brown-haired girl. "I'm Julie." said a blond-haired girl. "…" came from a raven-haired girl. "Um….hi guys, I'm Nico. What's your name?" he asked the raven-haired girl. "Oh, she's Carla. She's just shy." "Ok, can I go home now?" was the next thing out of Nico's mouth. "Oh, well, yes, and no." "Ok, I'm going to- say what?" "You. Can't. Go." said Amanda. "Fine. I want a free call." "Ok then, but make it snappy." Amanda tossed Nico a drachma and pointed to a fountain. Nico walked over to the fountain and tossed the drachma in. "Hey Nico. Rayna again?" Nico nodded. "Nico!" "Hey Rayna." "Where are you? Are you okay?" "Idk where I am, but I am fine." "Good." The call suddenly ended and behind me stood the three girls. "Who was that, Nico?" "My uhh…friend." Amanda, Carla and Julie had a skeptic look on their faces. "What?" "You do know that we're in the mountains, right?" "WE'RE IN THE WHAT?!" Nico screamed. "Geez, you have one set of lungs…." "Oh, sorry." said Nico. Carla said, "We're in the Himalayas, in Asia." Nico sweatdropped. ** (sweatdropping is when you're in so much shock, a huge bead of sweat, is on you're face. Its on anime stuff) **So, Nico calmed down and stuff while the girls unpacked a tent. As soon as Nico hit the beds, he fell asleep. Right before that, he said, "I love you Rayna" **(at Camp Half-Blood)** Rayna said, "I love you Nico." And then fell asleep.


End file.
